


Here Where It's Warm [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, sleepy cuddles that turn into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Steve wakes up in the middle of the night, to find the bedroom ice cold and it's snowing outside. But, Bucky's sleeping form is warm and inviting. Steve can't help but wake him up for a kiss, and more.Takes place four months after Steve and Bucky finally become a couple. November of 1937.





	Here Where It's Warm [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Where It's Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960338) by [Space_and_Thyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_and_Thyme/pseuds/Space_and_Thyme). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/a84zj7qnbbjixwn/Here_Where_it%2527s_Warm.mp3/file>


End file.
